


When The Levee Breaks

by red_b_rackham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word challenge, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, The Beta Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always wanted to drive it, but not like this. </p><p>(100 Word Challenge. Oneshot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: [my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6687081/my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala). (you are the best human. \o/ It's not much, but happy super, super late birthday!)

She’d always wanted to drive it, if she was being honest. Mostly to see the look on his face. But never like this – not with him bleeding out in the back seat. She wasn’t even supposed to have been at the graveyard – granted, neither were the six demons. (She also wasn’t supposed to _care_ , but she’d botched that a long time ago, damn it).

She wasn’t sure which Dean would forgive her less for: listening to Sam and leaving him behind, or commandeering his precious Baby.

“Hold on, Dean,” murmured Bela, knuckles white on the steering wheel. “Hold on.”

 

**-end-**


End file.
